A Man s Dream Epilogue
by X-Neku-X
Summary: Well, hello everyone! So I made a fan fiction, about Saibara s life,it s a story I created, and it s linked with my fanimation Lovely Note, some things in Lovely Note may be explained in this alternate story. This is the story of Saibara s Childhood!


Chapter 1

"A Man´s Dream"

My name is Saibara. I'm eighteen years old; I´m a blacksmith´s apprentice. I lived all my life in the Forget-Me-Not-Valley. Now, in my eighteenth birthday, I´m going with my master to the old mines of the valley. My master was a good man, he was honest and calm, the greatest blacksmith I ever knew. We were climbing the mountains when he said:

"**Are you tired Saibara, son?**- he asked me- **would you like to rest a while?**"

I looked at him with an angry look, I was tired yes, but I also was a stubborn guy.

"**No, I don´t need to rest, I´m fine**"- I said disdainfully

Then he looked at me with his green eyes. My master was really smart when it came to the things he wanted, and he could be more stubborn than me to obtain what he wanted.

"**You know, to become a strong man you must rest**- he said with his leader voice- **even if you're not tired**"

"**I know master, but I´m not that tired!** - I said with a stubbornly voice- "**Besides, I worked on more difficult jobs back at the valley"**

That was true. Back at my home I was the youngest worker, and the most dedicated; it was hard to believe I was just a teenager, ´cause I worked like a man.

"**I believe you son, but the mineral mines are still too far…**"

I thought for a while… Yeah, my master wasn´t the youngest man I´ve ever met…

"**Ok, let´s rest in the nearest place…**-"

"**Perfect!**- he said happily- **Let´s rest here a while… Then we set course to Mineral Village**"

Mineral Village? I´ve never heard of it…

"**Mineral Village master?...**- I said- **Does that exist?**"

"**Of course son**- he answered- **it´s a lonely village by now…**"

He made a sad face, I knew that face, it was an expression full of pain. I never knew my master´s childhood, but then, he told me things about his life. He told me that the Mineral Village was once his home, that he learned blacksmith skills in that village.

It was hard for me to believe that an amazing blacksmith like my master could have learned in such a small village. You could see the best blacksmiths working in the armories of the great towns. Forget me Not Valley was one of the greatest towns in the country. We were known as the land of blacksmiths and farmers. But Mineral Village?...

-"**But is Mineral Village that far away from our valley**?"- I asked

-"**It is not really that far** – he said**- However, to reach the village we must go around the Mountain of Death, and the way of the edge is quite long**".

I looked up and see the different mountains, and then I was able to see the huge mountain that reached to heaven. Unlike other mountains in the area, which they had abundant vegetation and a beautiful green foliage, this mountain straight out of a damn. The mountain was a dark brown color, almost looked like a black mountain, from where I stood I could see rocks that were around this mountain, to where I could imagine, rocks were almost my size, they looked very sharp, I could also see that the mountain had a small mountain cliff edge coming to a very large stone. The cliff was not large, but nevertheless, a fall from that place could not leave anyone alive. I looked once again to the mountain, and as we walked, I was imagining how horrible place was that village.

-"**It is an amazing sight, isn´t it?**- my master said- **I hope that you are enjoying the trip,son."**

-"**Yes…**"- I lied

-"**Mineral Village is not horrible son…**"- he said

Then I asked to myself in shock, how the hell could he knew what I was thinking?. Then I guessed that he must feel the same the first time he came here.

-"**It´s because of the mountain…**"-I said

-"**I felt the same way of that mountain**- he said- **Would you believe me if I tell you that the best minerals and ores are found inside that mountain?**"

-"**Is that so?**

-"**Of course!**- he said- **but the journey inside the mountain is extremely dangerous, no one has escaped of the mountain…**"

Yeah, sure, my master was a very overstated man.

-"** Come on master, someone would have escaped from that mountain…**"

-"**Hehehe… Yeah they escaped, but only an arm or a leg** –He said- **most of the explorers were the best blacksmiths in all the country. They all went to find the rare minerals, so they could smith new weapons and artifacts.**"

The best blacksmiths of the country? Damn, I thought, so the mountain was a hard challenge…

-"**Master, did you got the opportunity to go there?**- I asked

-"**Yes**- he answered- **The valley´s chief wanted to send me there, but I refused to go to such a place…"**

-"**Why?**"

-" **It´s simple son; because I appreciate my life!**"- he answered with a funny voice

It seemed like time went flying when we were talking, I didn´t realize how much we walked, only when he said to me:

-"**Well son, here we are- **he said**- welcome to the Mineral Village…**"

When I saw the little town that was after the quiet river, my horrible feelings vanished. I saw an incredible ranch, where there was a bunch of cattle pens, where they lay a crop land. I could see from where I was, the small houses that were, as I believed, in the center of town. I could see half the beach and saw the sea to the horizon. I noticed the sound of the falls, which gave a sound calm, kind and sweet. If it had not been for my teacher, I would have been watching this scene throughout the day. And just when we set foot on the bridge leading to the village, I felt at home.


End file.
